During implantation of some ocular implants, a delivery tool is used for guiding the ocular implant to a desired implantation site. The delivery tool may be comprised of any number of mechanisms for securing or holding the ocular implant during the surgical procedure. For example, some delivery tools have a guidewire that extends through a lumen of an implant and constrains the implant, which can enable the user to guide the implant to the implantation site. The guidewire may include additional retention features for securing the implant onto the guidewire, such as frictional features or the like. In other delivery devices, a sheath or cover over the implant may be used for constraining the implant. Other delivery devices may use a gripping mechanism to hold a distal edge or any other section of the implant during the procedure.
An important step of the surgical procedure can be connecting the implant to a holding mechanism of the delivery tool. For example, in the case of a guidewire holding mechanism, the implant lumen is relatively aligned with the guidewire such that the guidewire can be inserted into the lumen of the implant. The implant can be manually held in a position that maintains this relative alignment during the loading. In other holding mechanisms, similar requirements exist.
The user may hold the implant with their hand and insert it onto the guidewire, but this presents several challenges. Ocular implants are generally small and the lumen and associated guidewire are also small so the features may be difficult to see clearly and to handle manually. If the necessary features are not properly aligned the guidewire may damage the implant, such as near the lumen, causing a device defect or failure.
Alternatively, the manufacturer may supply to the user the delivery tool with the implant already loaded. However, this may have a negative impact on the implant or the delivery tool depending on certain factors. For example, the implant may be made of materials that can be altered or damaged during continuous contact with the guidewire or other parts of the delivery tool. For example, during sterilization cycles or shipping the implant may be subjected to forces or loads by the delivery tool that are unwanted and cause a change in the implant.